Match maker?
by Buffy-Angel9
Summary: This is R5 story Ross and his girlfriend Hope are trying to set up his brother Riker with his bff who he likes Will it happen?
1. Chapter 1

ope's POV:  
I'm so excited to finally see ROSS! We've been dating over the past year and we REALLY want to set up his brother Riker and his bff Alex!  
They NEED TO BE TOGETHER, it's OBVIOUS they like each other... Also, it's been forever since I've seen Ross...- I thought.  
I walked inside their house, to find Riker and Ross arguing...  
"Riker! COME ON! You need to tell her before I do!" shouted Ross glaring at his brother.  
Riker tried to hide his emotions, but it was plain as day that he wanted to agree with him.  
I held back my giggles, waiting to see if Ross would notice me there.  
"Ross she might not feel the same way and I don't want hurt are friendship!" replied Riker, angrily. He liked making his own decisions, he was a stubborn one.. Also, I don't think he liked having his YOUNGER brother tell him what to do!  
I accidently squeaked my shoe on the floor, causing them both to turn around...  
"Hey guys!" I announced, running into Ross's waiting arms.  
"Hey baby, it's been so long since I last saw you... Sorry about that!" said Ross.  
"It's ok, going on a WORLD TOUR is a pretty good excuse not to see me in a couple months..." replied Hope, pouting her lip a bit then grinning.  
Ross and I stood there, gazing into each others eyes until Riker started fake coughing to get our attention.  
"Guy's I have to go meet Alex, so bye Hope... We'll talk later about this Ross..." said Riker.  
"Tell her or I will!" shouted Ross as Riker left.  
I giggled, then watched him walk out the door.  
"So, ready to see the rest of the family?" asked Ross.  
"In a minute," I replied, enjoying just seeing his face again. His arms scooped me up and spun me around.  
"I missed doing this!" he murmured, causing me to blush.  
"Alright, save the mushy stuff for later, I REALLY need to talk with Rydel about something. GAH! I missed you guys more than you'll ever know..."

Riker's POV:  
Maybe I should tell her- I thought, getting out of my car to go inside her house. I walked in, not bothering to knock, since the door was open anyways. That's when I heard music playing:  
"Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened, Then autumn it came, we were never the same,  
Those nights everything felt like magic, And I wonder if you miss me too, If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew,  
I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights,  
I think about you, every moment, every day of my life, You're on my mind, all the time, it's true..."  
That's when she noticed me standing there...  
"Oh hi, Riker." Alex said, setting her guitar beside her. She got up for a hug. I noticed her outfit: a blue dress, with a black jacket and a hat-her signature look. Her black heels clicked on the floor; they were her famous look-she'd got several fans into the trend.  
"Hey Alex!" I smiled  
"So Riker... not that I'm not cool with it-but what ARE you doing here?" she asked.  
"SERIOUSLY, did you forget our plans today. We were gonna hang out with Ross and Hope! I liked that song by the way. It was good, and fit your voice really well... was it about someone?" I asked  
"Dang it, was that today?" Alex asked, blushing-and totally avoiding my question.  
That's when Ross ran in, deathly pale.  
"WHAT ARE YOU..." I started to ask, then he interrupted me with shocking news.  
"MOM AND DAD WERE IN A CAR WRECK! We gotta go to the hospital, NOW!" he shouted, rushing back outside.  
My eyes went wide, and Alex grabbed my hand to steady me. I about passed out, which would have been fine if I had fell in those delicate arms...  
CRAP! why I am I thinking about THAT at a time like THIS?!  
I sighed, then ran out of the door to my car.  
"Please be ok..." I said, pulling out of the driveway.


	2. the new 'guy'

Hi guys im so so sorry! i havn't done in awhile.. Anyways My friend mostly wrote this I write one and then she rewrites making in longer so that good

Ross's POV:  
'' Shhhh it's okay." Hope told me, holding my hand as I wept. I was extremely worried about mom, dad was fine-but she needed surgery.  
I sat down on the cold floor outside the operating room...  
'' How's this okay?!" I replied, angrily pushing her hands away.  
''You know that's not what I meant Ross!" Hope said, "I believe in those surgeons and the doctor said she would be alright... You've got to stay strong-for her!"  
Just then Riker and Alex came down the hall  
"Ross what did they tell you?" Riker asked.  
"Mom's having surgery... Dad is being checked out now, but nothing more than a minor bump on the head..." I replied, a little shook up.  
The doctor entered, giving a look at Riker.  
Riker walked down the hall with him, and I saw tears in his eyes...  
"Bro," he told me, after he returned without the doctor, "There is a HIGH risk with the surgery... Mom may never get her voice back... And if she does, she'll have a scar on her neck for the REST of her life. After the surgery, it will take 3 days to see how her recovery goes... If all goes well, a few days more and she goes home... if it doesn't, more tests, and more surgery..." he shook his head.  
I fell to the floor crying and Riker hugged Alex tightly. I was too upset to notice that beautiful moment... Hope gave a sad smile, and her tears joined mine as she held me close inside her arms.  
"I love you..." she murmured, sheltering me from the cruel world inside her arms!  
Riker's POV:  
_ 3 day's later _  
"Riker you need get out of here you been here for 3 days no food, no shower, no sleep come on just go with me to the movie's or something please! I can't STAND to see you like this.. it's DEPRESSING!" Alex told me, trying to push me off the sofa.  
"Fine, maybe a coffee would be nice, how about LA's?" I replied, smoothing back my unwashed hair... gross...  
"As long as we're going SOMEWHERE!" Alex said, "But you better at LEAST take a quick shower first.. you stink!" she gave a quick laugh, and pushed me into the bathroom.  
After I took a 5 minute shower, scrubbing my hair Rydel's SUPER SWEET SMELLING shampoo to get rid of the stink. I also used Rocky's cologne.  
Alex drove us to La's and we arrived around 2 o' clock.  
"Riker, I want to talk to you about something..." Alex said, biting her lip.  
I sat down at a booth, and motioned her into the seat beside me.  
"Sure, what's up Alex.. You know you can ALWAYS tell me anything!" I told her.  
"I have kinda this crush on this guy... ya see... and he has..." she stopped, looking me in the eyes, then looked down. "blueeyesandblondehair."  
"Hold on..." I said, then went to order my coffee, I returned and scowled into the cup.  
"so this guy... anyone I would know?"  
"maybe..."  
"WHO!"  
"I don't want to say yet."  
"WHY?"  
"just reasons."  
"You ALWAYS tell me EVERYTHING what's up?"  
"Riker, I just want to ask you one question.. If a girl liked you, and didn't know how to tell you... and was wondering if you liked her, because she's been your bff forever and doesn't want to overstep and ruin your friendship... what should she do?"  
I thought about it for a second and then said: "I guess tell the guy... but if your talking about yourself... I wish that guy was me..." I muttered.  
"WHAT?" she asked, spilling part of her coffee on her mint green pencil skirt. "dang it!"  
I gave a short laugh, glad for the distraction from the tragedy of late. Soon her higher pitched one joined mine... It was like the old good times... when she DID NOT like some OTHER guy.  
I decided not to bug her about it, and just drink my coffee.  
"I'll go..." I announced.  
"Go where?"  
"To the movies with you..."  
"REALLY! that would be great!"


End file.
